Mascarade
by Toshizoo
Summary: One shot with the two vizards : Sarugaki Hiyori and Hirako Shinji.


****

I'm looking for a beta-reader. I'm unfortunately not a native english speaker.

A Matter of Taste

(Shinji/Hiyori oneshot)

The distance was just appropriate for sworn enemy but in reality it meant nothing owing to this long invisible thread which connected them for several years.

His voice didn't resound since several minutes and suspecting subconsciously that this wouldn't be glorious, she esteemed fair to follow the direction in which she was looking at.

Under the pretty students short skirt.

"I have seen you " She cawed, arms crossed on her nonexistent chest.

Her displacements were exactly nonchalant while the ray of sunshine sunbathed her blond hairs gilded in two small bunches.

The speeches have been clearly audible over the tohu-bohu of the markets crowd.

This place could be so detestable.

"What ? " He mooed out of annoy and incomprehension, blocking the mad midgets path who didn't cease to open her mouth to disperse her unhealthy poison.

After have bypassed the obstacle, she continued to pursue her way in the depth of crowd, having noticed the morons presence behind herself who refused to divide theirs path.

Attracted by the radiating colours, her footfalls hastened towards the stand until her eyes froze on the circular pieces of iron and the small uniform balls linked per a white thread.

"You are not going to buy it ? " He asked, sketching a mocking smile still invisible for his friend.

She had never acquired any jewels. It was a part of superfluous and the tiring priorities of women. Though, she was not a man.

"Moron" She said moving away already from the coloured place. "I would never wear those things for girls ".

Hands in his pockets, he shrugged, then followed again the path of the little girl.

Suddenly he stopped, drawn by the sweets laugh that his hearing felt. Speedily he met long satiny legs which completed a body with curvy shape, a bit too maybe, but it was exactly what he liked.

He looked like a vicious who drunk those young women with his stare, until the kid got her ass over here.

"What the fuck are you doing ?" The blond asked, articulating sharply every word coming out of her mouth all the while showing a contorted face .

"I'm observing the beauty of nature" He answered, giggling in an unpleasant way, resuming also his way though this area heavily frequented by the population of Karakura.

"You dont even know what is beauty ! Fool ! Those women are completely ugly !" She hissed, seeming more angry than before as she glared at him furiously.

The feet which should have reached the hard matter that recovered the ground, came to a standstill. He turned then quickly, lowering slightly himself to match with the heights of his rival and he took her by the shoulders and pointed the finger at humans who were chuckling.

"Look ! They are tall, they have nice creamy legs, a large cheast and a radiant face. What more can you ask ? They are just perfect, you can't deny that ".

She thought a few seconds then replied categorically : "They are ugly and you have no taste as always ".

Suddenly, she had withdrawn his arm from his shoulder like if it was something dirty, and she had turned around.

"You are the only one here who has no taste. You should look at yourself in a mirror" He suggested as he openly mocked here with giggle.

In the same way as the wind, her little figure had evaporated through the crowd without anyone could have been able to notice it. As quietly as an animal. As mysteriously as one soul saved by a shinigami. No trace of her aura was apparent at present, except the feeling of resentment that was gliding in the air.

"Hiyori ?"

And still, he tried to assess if there was any hope left.

But the silence remained.

Today, he would surely shop alone and he would take advantage of it to catch the best fruits that he could find without worry about what his friend thinks.

Because, after all, it was just a matter of taste.

**Thank you to have read this oneshot. Let me know your view.**


End file.
